


One Last Bark

by lirin



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Perdita was so very, very tired.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	One Last Bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



Perdita was so very, very tired. She had already been tired back at the farm, and she had traveled far since then.

One step, and then another. One last bark for her puppies, with no more answer than any of the times she had barked before. Finally, Perdita could go no further. She collapsed in the road and closed her eyes.

She heard a car coming, and hoped the end would be quick. _Goodbye, dear puppies,_ she thought. _Goodbye, dear husband._

But the car stopped. "Oh, you poor thing," a woman said—and Perdita's entire fate changed in an instant.


End file.
